


Alas, Poor Daniel!

by clever_and_relevant_username



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Needs A Hug, Connor has some existential doubts, Hank is only referenced, I just wanted to write something Hamlet related lol, Inspired by Hamlet, Light Angst, Poor Connor, References to Hamlet, this is pretty edgy i would say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clever_and_relevant_username/pseuds/clever_and_relevant_username
Summary: Connor has an existential crisis in the evidence room.Based on the Alas, Poor Yorick! scene from Hamlet.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Existential Doubt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Alas, Poor Daniel!

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy!

It was an odd feeling, seeing the androids on the wall. Carlos Ortiz’s HK400 and Daniel, the Philips family’s PL600. Both androids were unmoving, deactivated, dead. Because of him. They were dead and it was his fault. It was an odd feeling indeed. 

No, not a feeling! He couldn’t feel. He was an android, a machine. He was not programmed to feel anything as human as emotion. Connor was programmed to complete his mission, nothing more. And that was exactly what he intended to do. 

Connor would have said that he had no time for feeling. Though one could say that he felt gratitude towards Hank for causing a diversion. And for assisting him on his mission. And for being, what was in short, a friend. Connor would have said that he had no time for feeling. That would have been a lie.

In the silence of the evidence room, the RK800 clutched the coin buried deep in his pocket and took a tentative step towards the wall. The empty faces of the androids were unsettling. If only they had been this devoid of life when they were alive; maybe then their deaths could have been avoided. Their eyes stared into an unseen abyss. There was nothing behind them. They were in a different place, far from the evidence room. Far from Connor and the revolution. One can only hope that wherever they were in spirit was better than where they were physically.

Connor raised a hand to the PL600’s face. He remembered Daniel. He once knew him, however briefly. Daniel, the domestic android that once belonged to the Philips family. He remembered that the machine had been very attached to the family’s daughter. He allowed himself to wonder for a moment, how many times had he carried the young girl on his back? How many times had he held her hand, like a father to a child? How many videos had the two filmed? Had they all been like the one he watched that night?

Connor took the android’s head in his hands. How many times had he made the girl laugh with jokes stored in his memory? Where were those jokes now? Here, he could not make anyone laugh, much less the Philips girl. 

Daniel’s empty eyes bore into Connor’s; almost like a warning, or a promise. A promise that no matter what Connor did, no matter how many deviants he caught, no matter whether or not he stopped the revolution, the Deviant Hunter would eventually end up like them. Empty, unmoving, worthless and alone. Dead, abandoned by those that he served, even though he had served them well. 

The RK800 tried to shake these thoughts from his head, but they refused to leave. No matter how hard he tried, he could not shake the image of his body, pinned to a wall like the deviants before him. He could not shake the sight of his body, dissected by a corporation trying to figure out what went wrong, alone and abandoned somewhere in a Cyberlife building. An experiment gone wrong and left for the flies.

Connor did not want to die. Not only because it would delay the mission, but because he had just now decided that he did not want Cyberlife anywhere near his body in the case that he should die. Were they the ones to always bring him back? Yes. But while he was offline, Connor had no idea what they did to him, his body or his software. Cyberlife, Amanda would tell him that it was for the good of the mission, but Connor knew that humans were prone to lying to get what they wanted. Maybe that included Cyberlife.

Beyond that, the RK800 wasn’t sure what would happen after death. He doubted that there was a heaven for androids. Fear of the unknown is not exclusive to humans.

Or perhaps it is. What even is a human? The dictionary carries a few, different definitions. But can something as big as humanity be described by such a small definition? Is ‘human’ the word just a descriptor that only applies to beings made of flesh and blood, with hearts and brains and abstract thoughts, of which too many flew around the mind in an untamed haze? Or does ‘human’ define humanity? The feelings, the empathy, emotions, and kindness, was that what made a human? Could a being be human without being human? Or was it odd to obsess over the word human? Was it enough to just be alive? Or did one, in finding humanity, become human?

The RK800 shook his head to rid his mind of such poisonous thoughts. Now was not the time for philosophy. He backed away from the deviant before him and prepared to reactivate him. He had to find Jerico. For the good of the mission. Or maybe for the betterment of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that felt a bit pretentious, but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> If you managed not to notice in the past 813 words, I really like Shakespeare, and I think 'Hamlet' is a really interesting play. 'Much Ado About Nothing' is my favourite though. If you feel like it, you can share what your favourite play is, Shakespeare or otherwise, in the comments, because I think that would be pretty cool. 
> 
> Aight, I'm gonna go work on some super-secret writing stuff, and I promise whatever I post next will be lighter in tone and mood, lmao. Have a good night/day/whatever time it is!


End file.
